Deceiving Secrets
by Maggie Doyle
Summary: How much is love worth? Would you risk everything to gain a moment of happiness? Would you even hurt the ones close to you? A perfect love triangle with many twist! R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- take a wild guess if I own it!  
  
A/n- this takes place in the past, Wild west type theme. I know it has been done before but... I am taking a shot at it.  
  
Thank you Alex! You ROCK! Not really but...  
  
Leonardo sat from his seat at the table, watching Ms. Bennet serve everyone. She was a beautiful lady with he loved with all his heart, though, he could not, should not. His father would not allow it at all.  
  
"Here you go Mr. Wyatt," Phoebe Halliwell said, handing him a whiskey.   
  
"Thank you," he replied flatly.   
  
Piper saw Leonardo watching her. He always did and she was flattered. But ever did Daniel see it would be her neck. Leonardo's too. As sweet as Gordon was, he was green eyed and trusted no one. Just like her father. That is why she was to marry him. He was the only man her father trusted. She glanced back at Leonardo, and he quickly glanced at the tiny glass. She loved Leonardo too, though it was forbidden to see him again. They where caught seeking around once in their adolescent years, and both fathers were infuriated. They had hated each other because of past events neither had shared.  
  
Phoebe watch the two make eye connect. They where in love, the whole town knew it. Everyone but Daniel and their fathers that is. She lived for this kind of love and was furious that their fathers prevented it. Phoebe knew if Piper was ever again caught with Leonardo, her father would disown her, which is if Leonardo's father didn't have her killed. Those two were the two most feared men in the town. Bennet was because everyone worked for him and Wyatt because he killed anyone who crossed him.   
  
"Romantic isn't it?" her sister, Prudence said.  
  
"Yes it tis."  
  
"Shame if you ask me."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Phoebe, you may leave if you like," Piper said.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Bennet," Phoebe said, grinning at Prudence.  
  
"How are you Prudence?"  
  
"Very well. Yourself?"  
  
"Okay I guess."  
  
"Excited about the wedding?"  
  
"Of course I am. I love Daniel," Piper said without even a smile.   
  
"Well, we must be going. I will see you later Ms. Halliwell," Phoebe said, leaving the salon into the dark night with her sister to meet her lover, Cole.   
  
After hearing the conversation, Leonardo decided to leave the salon back to his house. While walking down the street, he ran into no other that Lillian.   
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Leonardo, what are you doing out this late?"  
  
"I should ask you the same question."  
  
"I would love to talk, but I must be going. I will see you Sunday at church."  
  
"As will I see you."  
  
Lillian walked by quickly and Leo just stood there, watching his other lover walk away.   
  
After about 2, Piper swiftly cleaned up and got her stuff to leave home. Her father would be worried if she did not make it home soon. As she left, she noticed a figure sitting by the stairs leading to the salon.   
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh... Ms Bennet."  
  
"Leonardo?"  
  
"You cannot marry him. Piper, if you do..."  
  
"I love him Leonardo. Yes, I do love you more, but is love really worth what will happen?"  
  
"If you question that, I guess not then," Leonardo said in defeat.   
  
"Leonardo, we don't know who is watching. 3 o clock?"  
  
"I will be there," he promised.  
  
Leonardo walked away and Piper watched with love. As she walked pasted the Halliwell house, Jeremy approached her. He was drunk.  
  
"Hello Ms. Bennet," he said stopping her from leaving.  
  
"Jeremy, leave me alone," she said, trying to tug free.  
  
"What had enough being a whore? That is what you are, a worthless, rich, whore," he said throwing her down.   
  
"Jeremy, you are drunk," she said.  
  
"No I am not, he said, bending down to kiss her roughly. She pulled away which got her a smack in the face.   
  
"Jeremy, please," she begged, hoping someone would be up.  
  
Jeremy drugged Piper to his horse by her arm. As he pushed her on, Prudence came out with a shotgun.   
  
"Let her go Jeremy!"  
  
"Fine," he said, pushing her off the horse and getting on. "But Ms. Bennet, if you dare tell your father, I will tell what I saw too," he said, riding off.  
  
Prudence helped Piper into her home, and her and Phoebe got Piper fixed up.   
  
"Thank you. Do you mind if I borrow a dress. I would not ask but if I don't my father will know something happened."  
  
"Of course dear," Phoebe said, leaving.  
  
"Will you tell what happened? I mean, with..."  
  
"Leonardo. I know everyone knows we see each other." Prudence smirked and laughed.   
  
"Not everyone." Phoebe gave Piper a dress and then they walked her home.   
  
Leonardo crept in the back quietly.   
  
"Halt. I found some very... interesting news. Cole, my assistant came by. He said he spotted you and Ms. Bennet together, talking," his father said.  
  
"Well Mr. Turner is mistaken. I only went to her salon."  
  
"Since I am in a good mood, I will give you one chance. If you ever get seen even glancing at her, it is her neck. You are to be married soon; do you know how bad that would look?"  
  
"Yes father."  
  
As Piper started to fall asleep, she couldn't stop thinking about Leonardo. She was in love. She knew it, like everyone else. But, if she ever told, she would be lucky if she got killed. Mr. Wyatt had sent a messenger to her telling if she tried anything, her salon would be burnt down, and she wouldn't see sunlight again. It terrified her, but what terrified her more was the fact she was willing to get tortured forever if she could just hold him one more second.   
  
As Piper rode off to the lake a mile from town, she thought about Leonardo and his father. "Ms. Bennet, you made it!"  
  
"About yesterday. I am willing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am ready to risk the world just to hold you for one second," she said. He ran to her, kissed her, and then lifted her up in joy.   
  
"Are you sure?" Cole said.  
  
"What are you doing her?" Leonardo asked, putting Piper down.   
  
"I followed you. Your father's order," Cole said, jumping off the horse. Piper looked around noticing a few other men start approaching too. She signals Leonardo.  
  
"You caught us. Cole, must I remind you about what I know."  
  
"Yes, but I have proposed and now it is out in the open. I guess you would have known if you weren't sneaking around with the whore," he said, eyeing Leonardo.  
  
"Do not talk to her like that!" Leonardo said, stepping in front of Piper.  
  
"Now, I have orders to bring you back to you father, he said roping Leonardo's horse.   
  
"I am not leaving until I know Piper is safe," Leonardo said.  
  
Piper looked around, and noticed that all the other men had gotten of their horses.   
  
"Cole, I will not take orders from you or Mr. Wyatt's father," Piper said, eyeing him, "I am going home and if you harass me one more time my father will be first to know." Piper walked past him to her horse. Before she got their, another larger man stepped in front of her.   
  
"Don't think so." He said.   
  
"Darren, please escort Ms. Bennet to Mr. Wyatt's cambers," Cole said.   
  
"Yes Sir." He roughly grabbed Piper.  
  
"Let go of me!" she screamed.   
  
Another man came and tied her hands in front of her together. As the large man pushed her on his horse, the other man ties the other end of the rope the horse's saddle.   
  
"Let her go Darren."  
  
"I don't take orders from you no more," he said.   
  
"Tell Mr. Wyatt we will be there soon."  
  
"Yes Sir." Darren said, riding off with Piper.  
  
"Phoebe! Where are you?" Prudence called.   
  
"In the kitchen. Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Ms. Thomas just saw Darren Smitten riding through town with the Bennet girl."  
  
"Like, as in my boss?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But, he works for Wyatt... oh..."  
  
"Everyone is saying her and Leonardo where caught in the backwoods."  
  
"But her father is out of town with Mr. Gordon."  
  
"I know. Those are the only two who could save her."  
  
"No. They are the only two that WOULD save her."  
  
"Yes, I know. Oh... Mr. Turner, what was he doing here?"  
  
"Um... well, while everyone was worried about Bennet and Wyatt, we too where seeing each other."  
  
"Sister, he is in tied with the Wyatt's. Haven't you heard what is going on with the Bennet girl?"  
  
"Prudence, we have known Piper long enough, I think we can say her name."  
  
"Aw... I guess you are right. But in public, we only should say Ms. Bennet."  
  
"Alright. By the way, I need to go to town. Are you coming?"  
  
"Give me a minute."  
  
"Okay," Phoebe said.  
  
Well REVIEW. You wanna review. You really wanna. So do! 


	2. Lies

Disclaimer: two words, I don't own Charmed! Oh... wait.   
  
A/n- thank you for the reviews. Personal notes will be on next chapter. Hehe, this way you actually have to read the story, well you could just scroll down but that is just... arg...  
  
Another A/n- I did research for this chapter. I actually found Jeremy's real last name.   
  
Now, for what no one has been waiting for...  
  
Phoebe and Prudence Halliwell walked down the road in pure silence. They saw few of the town people working. Most of the men were not in sight, and the women were in many groups, gossiping.   
  
"Ms. Halliwell! Dear, come here," one of the women in a smaller group called. As Prudence properly walked over to the older women, Phoebe followed.  
  
"Did you hear the rich whore was caught?"   
  
"Christiana," another lady shot.  
  
"It does fit. She was seeing two men," Christiana said, justifying herself.  
  
"I heard she was caught when sneaking off with that Wyatt boy," Mary-Beth, another of the women said.  
  
"I think it is sweet that Pi..." Phoebe started.  
  
"Bennet," Prue snuffled.   
  
"That Wyatt and Ms. Bennet went through all that. I mean, both fathers where against it."  
  
"See was using him. She is engaged to Mr. Gordon, a hansom young man. She has the best man in the entire town, and she throws it all away," Mary-Beth said.  
  
"Stupidity," Christiana said.  
  
"I heard she was also seeing that Jeremy fellow," Mary-Beth said.  
  
"She was not, he was..." Prudence stopped Phoebe.  
  
"It was nice talking to you three. Give our love to the kids well you Mary-Beth?"  
  
"You too dear," Mary-Beth said, smiling.  
  
"I will you too at church Sunday?" Christiana asked.  
  
"Of course," Prudence said, rushing Phoebe away from the crowd.   
  
"How dare them talk about Piper like that. She is the sweetest girls in this town," Phoebe said.  
  
"Yes, I am aware, but if we act to friendly, we will be endanger," Prudence said, stopping to face Phoebe.  
  
"I know. But she is a deep friend. I can't stand to watch people talk about her like that," Phoebe said.  
  
^^**^^  
  
"Mr. Bennet. Mr. Gordon, there is a messenger for you. It is about your daughter," a man said approaching the businessmen.   
  
"Alright, bring him here," Mr. Bennet said from his table.  
  
"What could it..."  
  
"Wyatt. Daniel, I will give you my daughter's hand in married, but you must find away from the Wyatt kid."  
  
"Thank you sir. I will for sure find away around Wyatt," Daniel said, taking a sip of his beer.  
  
"Sir. Your daughter is in hands of Mr. Wyatt. He said, until you get back, he will supervise her because she has been caught running around with his son, Leonardo," the messenger said.  
  
"Damn it Piper! Mr. Gordon, we are to leave back this very minute. You have two minutes to pack," Victor Bennet said. The two stood up and left the bar. Victor had the messenger inform everyone about the early leave.   
  
^^**^^  
  
Piper had been in the room for a day and a half with only one bowl of cold soup and a tiny glass of water. She was lying on the bed when she heard Mr. Bennet walk in the room.  
  
"Ms. Bennet," he said.  
  
"My father will kill you when he get back," Piper said, getting up from the wooden bed.  
  
"Awe... your father is no threat to me," he said, walking to Piper.  
  
"Why are you holding me here? Why haven't you killed me?" Piper asked.  
  
"Because, even thought he is no threat, I would not want your father against me," he said, as he walked right in front of her.  
  
"So, you are just going to hold me here. I haven't even tasted the fresh air," Piper said looking him in the eye.  
  
"You really want to be out there? You know you are the talk of the whole town. Let me recall... I think it was 'rich whore,'" Mr. Bennet said. He lifted up her chin and made her look her in the eye.  
  
"But I swear, if you ever are seen near my boy again, I swear, you would wish I would kill you," he said.  
  
Piper pulled away from him and sat back on the bed. Without a word, he walk towards the door, but stopped when he reached there.   
  
"By the way Ms. Bennet, a guest for you will be in soon. I decided to for fill your name," he said, smirking as he walked out. He left Piper to bewilder upon who it could be as he locked back the door.   
  
^^**^^  
  
As Prudence left Phoebe at the salon she was going to run, she walked swiftly down the road. She was excepting to meet some one.   
  
"Ms. Halliwell," a voice said.  
  
"I never thought you would show," she said, walking towards the alleyway she had been walking past for the past 10 minutes. He quickly pulled her into a kiss.   
  
"Have you chose?" Prudence asked.  
  
"Yes, and I want you to guess who," the man said, taunting her.  
  
"Her?" she asked, pulling away.  
  
"Yes," he said, smirking.  
  
"But..." she started, hurt. When she realized he was joshing her, she hit him.   
  
"I chose you Prudence Halliwell. I want the world to see it!" he said, pulling her out in the street. When they got in the middle of the road, he kissed her, and then told her that they must meet for dinner at 7.   
  
"I was to eat with my sister," Prudence said. He gave her begging eyes, and she caved in.   
  
"I love you!" he said.  
  
"As do I you," she said before she walked off towards her house.   
  
^^**^^  
  
She sat there at the table. She was sitting with the man she was to married, a man she loved oh so much, but it was not the strongest love. She didn't know if it was because he was in love with another girl, or if it was that she was truly in love with another man. As they sat there, both on another world, playing with here food, they both pictured their true love. But both were bound from seeing them. In a way, she felt sorry for him. He, like her, should be able to show the love deep down. And it was killing him, as it killed her.   
  
"How about we call it a night. I am very tired, and I have a big day tomorrow," she said.   
  
"As you wish," he said relieved. He escorted her to the carriage and the mutely rode to her house.  
  
^^**^^  
  
As she silently cleaned, she thought about him. She loved him more than the world itself. Even though it was not completely safe, he was, yes, a dangerous man, but she was in love. Her sister was against the idea, but not too much where it would kill her. He was to be here any time now. She went back to work as he walked in.   
  
"I can not talk now. With the Bennet girl issue and all. I want you to come to the restaurant down the road, the Carry's place at 7:05. You really need to see something," he said.  
  
"Alright. I will see you there," she said, kissing him.   
  
^^**^^  
  
A man, looking very drunk, walked in Mr. Wyatt's offices.   
  
"You said I could have my reward?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes... right this way," he said, getting up.  
  
"The girl is pure sugar. Have you had a taste of the whore yet?" he asked.  
  
"Believe me, I was very tempted. But I have a reputation to keep, and I wouldn't waste my time with that piece of dark. Not yet at least," Mr. Wyatt said, leading the man. "Now stay here."  
  
The man waited. He would get her soon enough. The one he always wanted. She was the reason he was like this, but he couldn't kill her. That was the only rule Mr. Wyatt had.   
  
"Jeremy, she is waiting for you," he said, popping his head around the door.  
  
"Piper."  
  
"Ms. Bennet, I am sure you know Mr. Burns," Mr. Wyatt said.  
  
"If you let him near me, I swear."  
  
"What Ms. Bennet?"  
  
"My father will hear about this, I can tell you that," she said, looking for a way to escape.  
  
"I am sure he will. Ms. Bennet, what you don't see to get is that your father is with me on this one. We both told you two to stay away from each other. I am telling you, your father will disown you if you try anything, including in the will. Now, listen to Mr. Burns here, and I promise you that you will leave safe and else whys unharmed." With that, Mr. Wyatt left.  
  
"Now, you heard what the man said. Now get over here slut," he said, approaching Piper. Piper quickly tried to run for the door. Maybe he forgot to lock it. As Piper ran past him, he turned and grabbed her hair. Since she hadn't properly had it brushed, it was falling out of the tight bun and making it an easy thing to grab. She was pulled backwards. He pulled her up into a kiss.   
  
"Jeremy, stop!" she said, pulling away from him.  
  
"No way. I have you to my self, and this time, you don't have the Halliwell to save you," he said, pulling into a longer, sloppier kiss. He soon pushed her on the hard bed and made-out with Piper. She stopped putting up a fight until he started to undo her long dress. After he had torn off all but the under gown, he had two bruises and she had one, a bloody lip and a headache. He pined her hands above her head with one hand and was about to take off his pants as one of Mr. Wyatt's servant girls came in.   
  
"Mr. Bennet will be here soon," she said. She glanced at Piper, and gave her a pity look and shut the door again.   
  
"You got off lucky," he said, getting off her. After he left, the same servant girl came in with a dress.   
  
"Here you go Ms. Bennet. Thank you," the girl said.  
  
"For what? I should be thanking you," Piper said from the bed.  
  
"Is love really worth it?" the girl asked. Piper smiled.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Even after all of this?"  
  
"At first I didn't think it was. But, it is, as long as you are the only one getting hurt," Piper said, looking away.  
  
"Love conquers all," the girl said.  
  
"You would think," Piper mumbled.  
  
"I will leave you to dress," the servant girl said, leaving.   
  
"Will you please help? I am not use to doing this by myself," Piper asked.  
  
"Yes, slip it on and I will help fit it," the servant girl said.  
  
"What is your name? I swear I have known you before now, " Piper asked.  
  
"Um... it is Jennifer. Though, you might know my uncle. For, you are to marry him."  
  
"Your uncle is Daniel?"  
  
"Yes, he is a wonderful man," Jennifer said, tying up the back.  
  
"He is. But, you were still saying about Leonardo..."  
  
"I know you do not love him. Your love for Leonardo is... every girls envy."  
  
"Thank you," Piper said, smiling.  
  
"Ms. Bennet, your father is here."  
  
^^**^^  
  
I already have more conflict. I bet you know who is who though. REVIEW! 


	3. Affairs

CHAMRINGTESS YOU ROCK!  
  
Disclaimer: two words, I don't own Charmed! Oh... wait.   
  
Um... the story...  
  
Piper walked out of the room with her head down. She would be in too much trouble now her father found out. She would most likely not be able to leave the house without a supervisor until she was married.   
  
"...net, sorry for all this. Your daughter and my son are just..."  
  
"Child love," Victor said, "it isn't even real love. She loves Mr. Gordon."  
  
"Yes. As dose Leonardo love Ms. Lillian. In fact, the wedding is in two days, you and you family is invited if you like," he said, smiling at Piper.   
  
"I am sure we will stop by," he said, shaking Mr. Wyatt's, "But... We must leave now," he said, leading Piper out the door.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Phoebe walked into the family restaurant, and took a seat. As she waited, she noticed her sister, sitting with a man who had her back to her. She said she was meeting a man wanting to buy a horse from the farm. She decided to walk up to meet the man, even though she had no meaning to stay.   
  
"Prudence, I see you are her with... Cole?"   
  
"Phoebe! What are you doing..."  
  
"I should ask you the same. You are with... Cole, you know I was..."  
  
"Phoebe, he... I know, but, he..."  
  
"Phoebe, I love you," Cole said.   
  
"Oh... that is why you are here with her..."  
  
"But I love Prudence more. She..."  
  
"I get it. At least I still have Jason," she yelled, storming off.  
  
Prudence looked at Cole, shocked.   
  
"I wonder why she was here," she said, about to change the subject.  
  
"I told her," Cole said, taking her hand from across the table.   
  
"WHAT?!?!"   
  
"If we told her in a private place, you don't think she would have hesitated to kill you?" he asked.  
  
"True," Prudence mumbled.  
  
*~*~*  
  
He looked across the table. A wonderful woman. She was perfect, and in a few weeks she would be his. She looked in his eyes and smiled. A perfect smile. She was wonderful and as they sat in the back of the restaurant, they saw the whole Halliwell sister thing. It figures Cole would turn out with Prue they were a perfect match. He knew about Phoebe and Cole, but never told anyone, frighten they would find out about his affair.   
  
"I have to go now. I am to meet up with Piper. Soon," he said, getting up.  
  
"Soon," she whispered.  
  
~*~*~  
  
He watched them. How could he? How could she? He was... and she... He cheated on the most perfect in the world. Yes, she cheated on him, but still. She was being forced to marry her, and he is in love with someone else. And what did he mean? Was he going to set them up, to get her hurt? He wouldn't, would he? It is the only way to get rid of her though, so... he had to stop him. He couldn't let her get hurt. He followed him out and grabbed a gun off the coat rack. He followed him out until he was in a deserted area. He loaded the shotgun, aimed and fired.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"How could you? You are bound to get married next month. I can't believe you would pull something like this. Have you even thought what..."  
  
"What it could have done to the perfect family reputation. How it could have gave us a bad family name. Father, this is all about YOU!" Piper yelled, angry enough to talk back to her father, something she never did. He slapped her across the cheek. Tears threaten to fall as she left to her room.   
  
"Honey... I'm..." she glared at him. She was about to run off to her room when he started again. "It isn't just that. His father is a dangerous man. He kills people, many people. And what happens when you turn into one of those because you and Leonardo have a fight?"  
  
"Daddy..."  
  
"Piper, I gave you a perfect good man. He is loyal and he loves you so much, and I know you love him."  
  
"I do... just, I love Leonardo more," Piper said, taking a seat on a chair.  
  
"What happened today, it will be worst if you try again," Victor said after a long period of silence.   
  
"How do you know what happened today?!" Piper shouted, shouting up.  
  
"Piper, I think you need your rest. I don't want to see you until dinner tomorrow," Victor said, walking out of the room.  
  
"Yes father," she mumbled, stalking off to her room.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Phoebe walked around the streets. She couldn't go home, facing her sister. As she walked, she heard a gunshot.   
  
"What the?" she said, swiftly walking towards the noise. As she approached, she saw Mary-Beth and her husband Jonathan.   
  
"What happened?" she asked Mary-Beth.   
  
"Someone shot him. I heard the shot from the house and ran out. No one was here. Darling, will you go find Dr. Williamson and tell him?"   
  
Phoebe quickly turned to his house, letting her actions answer for her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Prudence and Cole stayed at Cole's house because Prudence wasn't up to facing Phoebe anymore tonight. They sat and talked for late hours until the maid showed Prudence the larger guest room, and she slept there.   
  
She woke up in the early hours and left before anyone else got up. She told the maid to tell Cole she would be by later, but she had things to do.  
  
As Prudence walked into the house, her maid welcomed her and se asked her to help her change into a dress. She told her a second and Prudence left for her room.   
  
After getting dressed she poured some tea and sat at the oversized table, waiting for Phoebe.   
  
"Kendra, can you..." Phoebe stopped once she noticed Prudence. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Mr. Turner?" Phoebe asked harshly.   
  
"Phoebe, please. I didn't know..." Phoebe cut her off. "Until I told you?"  
  
"NO!" Prudence brought her voice to a more study level and continued. "Cole told me about a week before you did. He said he hadn't chose which one he loved more until last night... we were going to tell you that night, but you caught us before we could."  
  
"Oh... is that why he told me to meet him there? Hmm..."  
  
"What?" Prudence asked. Why would he do that? Prue wondered.   
  
*~*~*  
  
He watched the two women fight. Soon they will slipt, leaving Phoebe with half of the farm, which he would buy, but not after marring and divoricing Prudence. Which would give him the other half. He would be easily able to trick Phoebe into giving him her share at a cheap price.   
  
The land was worth so much money, which of course he would sale to the highest bidder. All he had to do was wait.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Okay, that was it. I know it isn't good, but I added so... you gotta give me credit for that, right? Dang. Well please review. 


End file.
